1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing apparatus including an internal power source such as a battery, and capable of both driving by the relevant internal power source and driving by an external power source such as an AC (Alternating Current) power source, for example, a laptop PC (Personal Computer) or the like, has been widespread.
Moreover, in recent years, high performance of an information processing apparatus has been advanced, and in some of the foregoing information processing apparatuses, power consumption in the information processing apparatus may exceed supply power that the internal power supply can supply. Here, when in the information processing apparatus, the power consumption exceeds the supply power, there is a possibility that an event that disturbs normal operation, for example, unintended disconnection of the power source or the like, occurs in the information processing apparatus.
In these situations, a technique of performing drive control of a device included by the information processing apparatus based on information obtained from the internal power source has been developed. As a technique in which drive control of an equipment body is performed based on information acquired from a battery pack prevents the power consumption from exceeding the supply power of the battery pack, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-165545 is cited.